


Fluff

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: Adjusting the phone against his shoulder Nick stretched over slowly to hook the popcorn bowl a little closer, and palmed a handful. Chris fidgeted behind him, and by the time that Nick had observed “Sure, yeah – roses are traditional.” Chris was proffering a finger-full of the marshmallow fluff they were using as popcorn topping. Nick slipped the finger into his mouth, curling his tongue around the sugary pay-load, and then had to swallow fast when Aaron asked him a direct question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/profile)[**ravenbat**](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/) over at [](http://fic-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**fic_requests**](http://fic-requests.livejournal.com/)

Nick leaned back against the couch, enjoying the sensation of Chris’s fingers combing though his hair over and over and over. He had his eyes closed, and just about enough remaining will to remember to insert a ‘uhhu?’ or and ‘cool’ into his little brother’s monologue every once in a while.

Really, Aaron had the worst timing, but Nick was completely incapable of hanging up on him, even when he wasn’t babbling at length about how he planned on romancing his latest girlfriend. Seeing as the most recent girlfriend, if Nick had remembered right, was someone Aaron had met backstage on some tv show who was interning in sets or camera work or something and not a media figure in her own right, Nick felt like he ought to be encouraging this one.

So he sat and he listened, and the film was on pause, and behind him on the couch Chris curled up and petted Nick’s hair and rubbed gentle circles along Nick’s hairline and up and down the back of his neck, which felt marvellous.

Adjusting the phone against his shoulder Nick stretched over slowly to hook the popcorn bowl a little closer, and palmed a handful. Chris fidgeted behind him, and by the time that Nick had observed “Sure, yeah – roses are traditional.” Chris was proffering a finger-full of the marshmallow fluff they were using as popcorn topping. Nick slipped the finger into his mouth, curling his tongue around the sugary pay-load, and then had to swallow fast when Aaron asked him a direct question.

“No, dude, stick with the roses. It’s what I’d do.”

Reassured, Aaron continued, and Nick tipped his head back to blow Chris a silent kiss, and Chris rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, so Nick had to glare at him and try not to let his laughter escape. Seeing as Chris’ response was to try and smudge Nick’s nose with more fluff, which was obviously going to lead to Chris sucking it off again, Nick’s only course of action was to wriggle away, keeping up his end of the phone call while he wriggled away and around. He ended up on his back, staring at the ceiling, with his feet resting on the edge of the sofa cushions as far away from Chris as the furniture would allow.

Aaron was planning a full out seduction attack with roses and candles and chocolates and jewellery. Nick had no opinion at all on whether some girl he didn’t know would prefer pink or white gold settings on her earrings.

“Aaron, man, you’re the one who knows her – well, what does she normally wear?”

Chris’ move was sudden, and Nick pulled his legs back on instinct, only to find Chris’ fingers tight and almost painful around one ankle, pulling it inexorably into his lap. Cautiously Nick relaxed when the tickles didn’t immediately arrive, and once Chris had everything positioned the way he wanted it he started up a blissfully firm foot rub.

Nick had very strong opinions on Chris’ foot rubs; namely that they were a Really Good Thing. It was hard not to let the little rumbles of pleasure escape into his phone call.

Eventually Aaron gave him a get out clause, realising how much time had passed and that he was meant to be phoning his new sweetheart, so Nick could finally end the call with no guilt. He dropped the handset on the floor above his head and struggled up onto his elbows without moving his feet.

“Everything ok?” Chris asked, just in case the whole girls and flowers thing had actually been some secret Carter-code for alien invasion or something.

“Man – teenagers! I am so glad we don’t have to do all that romantic crap!”

“Absolutely. No romance at all over here.” Chris’s expression was just deadpan enough to give him away.

Nick kicked free and scrambled to his knees. “Fucker. That’s not romance, that’s earning blowjobs, and you know it!”

“A rose by any other name…” Chris protested, primly, leaning back so Nick couldn’t kiss him and had to settle for wrapping his hand around the back of Chris’ neck.

Nick’s smile was slow and evil as he released Chris and sat back on his heels, assuming a simpering pose.

“Honeybunch, darling, love of my life, joy of my heart, sweetheart, baby, a thousand apologies if I’-murph”

The rest of his sentence was derailed by a solid and surprising Chris landing in his lap and kissing him thoroughly.

“Mwah, mwah, shut, up, mwah, now, mwah, Carter” Chris got out around the kisses, and the next time they stopped they were both laughing, and hard, and both happily certain they were getting the best deal.


End file.
